


Coming Out

by prettylittleporcelain



Series: Take Away My Anxiety [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2549660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettylittleporcelain/pseuds/prettylittleporcelain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I had a major block with Take Away My Anxiety so I decided to skip ahead to 2 months later. This could also be read as a stand alone piece if you want though. Betaed by the wonderful drosophilase.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

> So I had a major block with Take Away My Anxiety so I decided to skip ahead to 2 months later. This could also be read as a stand alone piece if you want though. Betaed by the wonderful drosophilase.

Procrastination is truly an art form in Rachel’s world, but this time it wasn’t just grading  her students’ work or putting away clean dishes, she was putting off telling her parents about her girlfriend. Her and her dads were close; she used to either call them or text them at least once a day for the first few years she was studying. But as she got older, it changed to twice a week, now once. She adores them, she’s always told them everything about her life, about her fears, her students, her friends-- just not her love life.

 

Rachel was a private person, and kind of uptight if she was honest. Anything to do with romance, sex, intimacy and she would shut down. She could act on those things, she adored kissing Quinn, touching her, being with her, but she just didn’t talk about it. If someone brought it up her anxiety would skyrocket and her face would be as red as her Doc Martens.

 

When she was younger, if one of her fathers brought up a potential crush or anything of the sort she would stammer and change the subject abruptly. Her fathers got the hint.

Rachel never bothered to overcome this issue and just danced around related topics, including her sexuality. She assumed her dads thought she was just asexual, or frigid or something because she had never mentioned any preferences for anyone, and her parents never knew about those high school boyfriends she kinda wished didn’t happen.

 

It had been almost 2 months and 6 calls with her fathers since Quinn moved in when Rachel accidentally let it slip. Quinn was on the weekly grocery run and Rachel was sitting in their room, absentmindedly patting her kitten who was contentedly perched on her lap while listening to her dad Hiram talk about running into someone who used to be someone famous a million years ago when suddenly Monster bit her.

 

“Oh fuck! Little shit!” she burst out, shooing him from her knee. It really fucking hurt. She clutched her finger in her other hand, her phone tucked between the side of her head and her shoulder.

 

“Honey? Are you okay?” Hiram asked, audibly taken aback by her language. (Rachel avoided swearing around them too, she had an impressively good filter).

 

“Yeah, just freaking Monster bit me,” She mumbled, more focused on the throb in her finger than what she was saying.

 

“Monster?” Rachel froze. She had avoided talking about her cat because she knew it would lead to talk of Quinn.

 

“Um yeah, dad I forgot to mention that I got a kitten,” she said sheepishly.

 

Her dad paused for a second. “Oh, what made you get one? I didn’t know you were thinking of getting a pet. I thought Jesse was enough,” he joked.

 

Rachel took a deep breath. She had been toying with the idea of mentioning her new roommate who was also her girlfriend, and now she had the segue.

 

“Yeah, uh, actually I wasn’t. Really. He was. um. a gift,”

Wow. Articulate.

 

“Oh? From Jesse?”

 

“No, actually,” Rachel hesitated, and then said, “Dad, its actually from my girlfriend. I have a girlfriend.”

There. Done.

 

“A girlfriend? I didn’t realize- Oh. Well that explains so much actually.”

 

“Mmm,” Rachel replied, her heart thumping, chest tight with anxiety at revealing something so mammoth. She waited for her dad to come to terms with the huge amount of info she just divulged.

 

“Well who is she? How did you meet? Is she cute? What does she look like?” Rachel smiled. Coming out to her gay parents wasn’t so bad.

 

“Her name is Quinn. Quinn Fabray. Um, we went to high school together, I’m not sure if you would remember her. Blonde, Cheerleader-”

 

“Oh! Quinn! Yes! I always wondered…” Hiram trailed off, caught in memories of his daughter coming home and mentioning a girl named Quinn, seemingly innocently a few times. But by the way her eyes sparkled and he saw a tug of a smile when she mentioned her, he had wondered if she had a bit of a crush. Now years later, he found his answer. He couldn’t wait to tell Leroy.

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner Dad, I wasn’t really ready.” Guilt wound its way tightly around Rachel’s chest. She was such a bad daughter.

 

“Honey, it’s okay. I understand. Truly. I know what you are like, I respect your privacy and all that.”

 

Rachel smiled and brushed away the threatening tears. “Thank you dad. When your better half comes home can you get him to call me?”

 

“Hey!” Hiram said, laughing, “Sure, honey.”

 

They talked for a little longer, Rachel telling their story of how they reconnected, what Quinn is like and how they are living together. She got a bit of a telling off for that.

 

“Two months! Two months Rachel Berry and I haven’t heard a peep about someone new in your house. My god, and to think a few months ago it was just you, now there is three plus a cat…”

 

After she said her goodbyes and love you’s, Quinn had just arrived home and was unpacking the food. Rachel darted out of her room, nearly tripping over a grumpy Monster on the way, and skipped over to her girlfriend, her smile large and her shoulders feeling lighter.

 

Quinn smiled kindly when she saw her darting her way. “Hello beautiful, good conversation with your parents?”

 

Rachel stood in front of her beaming. “They can’t wait to meet you.” she said simply, giving Quinn an enthusiastic kiss on the lips.

 

 


End file.
